


Unexpected

by Maurauve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Dark!Hermione, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kidnapping, Parody, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/pseuds/Maurauve
Summary: Hermione has an unexpected gift for Voldemort for the annual Death Eater Secret Santa
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumnmariefifa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/gifts).



Narcissa smiled brightly as she unwrapped her gift, turning the jewelry box around for everyone to see. Inside laid an ornate necklace, undoubtedly cursed and ready for framing.

A cacophony of ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ and ‘very nice’ sounded around Hermione, who stared at the gift enviously. All she'd gotten was a pair of home-knitted mittens from Rabastan Lestrange, and they looked to probably fit a child better than a fully grown witch.

“Now,” Narcissa chimed, “who knew I had my eye on this?” She looked around the room at the crowd of party-goers until her eyes fell on Hermione. She raised her eyebrows in question, but Hermione waved her hands. She was one of only two not to have had their gifts presented already, and each time a different name was called to open their own Secret Santa present, Hermione involuntarily looked toward the large box sitting under the tree.

“It wasn’t me,” she laughed, eyes still on the box. She couldn’t remember if she’d poked holes in it before wrapping it…

“Fine,” a voice called out, and Thorfinn Rowle emerged to bow before Narcissa. The two embraced, much to Draco’s chagrin, and she kissed him on the cheek.

“How endearing…” A cold voice chilled eerily from the throne on the stage. “But I believe… that there is still one more gift…”

Lucius Malfoy sprang into motion, stepping toward the large box draped in dark green wrapping paper.

The Dark Lord stood to approach it as Lucius dragged across the floor to the steps of the stage. With a dismissing hand, the Dark Lord put a steady hand against the wrapping. Hermione’s heart thudded, pounding against her veins and threatening to burst out from her ears.

Ashy fingers found the first strip of tape, and he unpeeled it slowly, earning a resounding groan from the group.

“Just rip it open!” Fenrir growled, and a murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd.

“I don’t want to,” the Dark Lord said firmly, quieting the Death Eaters.

As the last bit of tape was pulled off and the ribbon removed, the box started to move.

Draco took a step beside Hermione.

“What on Earth is in there?” he asked, smiling to her.

“He somehow forgot to put the only thing he actually wanted on his Christmas list for Santa,” Hermione explained quietly as the gift started to move more and more violently.

Draco’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t-”

A loud gasp overtook the hall and echoed throughout the room as a fist punctured the box, ripping an opening.

“I did.” Hermione grinned, her teeth gleaming.

The Dark Lord took his wand and aimed it toward the struggling arms and a bright green light struck the figure, freezing him in place instantly.

Dolohov and Rowle leapt toward the box and tore it from the figure, revealing a statuesque Harry Potter, shirtless and covered in dirt.

The Dark Lord cheered for his new gift, and the warmth in his eyes nearly made Hermione cry. She was almost overtaken with joy and love when she made the mistake of looking at the boy.

His eyes could still move, yet they didn’t as they stared at her, hate emanating from his obvious fury.

She couldn’t tear her eyes from him as hands clapped her shoulders, raised for high fives and kissed her cheek. She could only watch Harry, now being circled by the Dark Lord, as white fingers touched his dirty skin.

He’d been hiding in the forest when she found him, and he’d almost killed her.

But he didn’t.

And now, in the bright and immaculate Malfoy Manor, she suddenly felt his warm arms looping around her stomach, touching her with his burning skin as he had done before when he knocked her down.

She raised a cold hand to her throat and felt her tongue trail over her teeth as the memory of his hands against her woke a fluttering movement deep inside her.

Looking back at him again, she raised her chin and trailed her fingers down her neck, over her collarbone, to wrap around the imprint of a bruise he’d made as he held her tight, and she knew that he understood. Already the venom in his eyes had turned to a deep lusty brown, and he gulped as he remembered the feeling of her nails against his back, around his neck. As he remembered the sound of her breathing. As he remembered the smell of her when she stood over him, victorious.


End file.
